Knowledge workers are expected to provide their expertise to many different projects within their company. In many cases this results in the fact that they are involved in various teams, which may also be virtual teams. They typically have to attend one teleconference or collaboration session after the other without really having enough time to prepare themselves completely for the current project context.
In other instances, the knowledge worker just relaxes between the previous telephone conference and the next one. Assume she or he is going to discuss in a telephone conference the new business opportunity from an emerging domain that she/he is not familiar with at all. Due to a lack of time she/he is not well-prepared. Nevertheless, it is important for her/him to show competencies during the telephone conference in order to anticipate their participation in the project.
I have determined that it appears that knowledge workers have not yet enough support by the speech communication system they are using for facing such problems.